


Maple love

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Aftermath, Alcohol, Anger, Bad Taste, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Blushing, British Slang, Childishness, Chores, Cleaning, Coats, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating, Daydreaming, Dehydration, Dominance, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Forehead Kisses, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Drinking, Heterosexuality, Hugs, I Ship It, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inner Dialogue, Innocence, Intimacy, Large Breasts, Laundry, Love, Love Confessions, Medicine, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Moaning, Morning After, Nicknames, Nudity, Nursing, Nyotalia, Pain, Painkillers, Pancakes, Partial Nudity, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Lives, Poor England (Hetalia), Rare Pairings, Regret, Romance, Roughness, Scents & Smells, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, Smile, Stripping, Strong Female Characters, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Surprises, Sweat, Teasing, Tenderness, Ties & Cravats, Unexpected Visitors, Vomiting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, Wet Clothing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Arthur has a raging hangover after a night out with Francis, but instead of belittling him like so many others. Maddie offers to help him by babying him a little.





	Maple love

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Nyo Canada/England.

England leaned over the bowl of the toilet quietly, resting on the white porcelain bowl for comfort. His head pounding like a vice after just recovering from puking his guts out until his throat tasted like acid. This was not an alien feeling to him, yet it felt like over time the day after had become worse and worse. The pain he felt afterward just became less tolerable.

Though he hated it when other nations teased him and called him an old man, moments like these made him understand why. He wasn't as spry as he had been once before, his body was taking a toll. There were certain things that didn't come as easily to him anymore, all night benders were one of them. Maybe he should consider taking it easy or saying no more often.

If it meant he got some relief at the risk of being called a pussy or lightweight, then so be it. Not having a thumping head and feeling like death was a better alternative. The room was spinning like a top and his throat felt parched. Desperate for the relief of water to ease his sore head and get this taste out of his mouth. But he lacked any form of strength to move.

 _"Damn it, damn it all to hell. If only the bloody room would stop spinning I could get my bearings. But I suppose that's my own fault"._ He never seemed to learn his lesson, no matter how many times it happened. Yet again, he had drunk, way too much and was now paying the price. No doubt the other nations would tease the crap out of him when the bloody frog started running his mouth.

If they weren't teasing him or babysitting him when drunk, they were spreading rumours about him or complaining about him. What hurt most was that they emphasized things way more than they should and always seemed to remember the negative more than the positive. Treating him like he was an eyesore and how much they wished he didn't exist.

It was no secret about his low alcohol tolerance, anyone whom had been drinking with him before knew about it. France and America in particular tended to tease him about it more than most. Those two had made a habit of ganging up on him since the revolutionary war, pranks and jokes always thrown at him. Rubbing his face in their close relationship with each other.

But right now, he didn't want to think about that. Thinking or concentrating at all just made him feel worse. He just wanted the bright lights to stop, it would make the pain in his head easier to cope with. Though he hated to admit it, he had lost his fire in his older years. Most importantly since his pirate/punk years his limit for the alcohol had weakened, his inability to party. He was not what he used to be, his age as a nation was getting the better of him.

This didn't make him feel any better and he closed his eyes hoping for some kind of sweet relief. He didn't care what form it came in, as long as he was able to find some peace of mind. Much to his unaware, the front door opened quietly. As England was too busy trying not to throw up again. He doubted that there would be anything else in his stomach that could be brought back up.

He had barely eaten last night and due to feeling so bad he hadn't been able to stomach anything either. If only his damn body would settle, he would finally be able to consume some form of sustenance. But he didn't see that happening any time soon, so instead he would just have to sit and suffer in silence. Waiting for things to get better, but for now they would on;y gt worse.

Canada entered the house shyly, though used to being here it was basic manners to wait to meet your host. She felt weird to be in her lover's house without him being there, like she was intruding. She hung up her overcoat and hat on a nearby hook, rather worried at how quiet the house was. Finding that England was nowhere to be seen, as England had always been a social person when it came to guests.

Usually he would meet her at the door and sweep her up in a loving hug. Allowing her to breathe in the familiar musky scent of tea and roses, a scent she had come to love. However, she was disappointed to not see his smiling face waiting for her as always. On the way here, he had been on her mind the entire time. Happy to finally see him again after so long.

"Angleterre?" she asked curiously. She wondered if he was still asleep, or maybe taking an afternoon nap somewhere. But England had always been a punctual person and that involved early rises. He was the type of guy who hated wasting the day and liked to be as productive as possible. The idea of chill was not something he knew how to do very well.

She then heard a groan coming from the bathroom, immediately being assured that England was home. However, he sounded like he was feeling awful. His sounds were not one of happiness but once of pain. He must have gone out drinking with Francis again. Though they had their issues and differences, they were rather strong drinking buddies.

Maddie then headed to the bathroom and found England in a pitiful state. His head in the toilet, breathing heavily and muttering under his breath. But at least he was conscious instead of out cold. She softened, feeling bad for him. She knew how brutal a hangover could be after a night out. Amelia had once taken her out drinking together, after that night she swore never to do so again.

"How are you feeling mon cheri?" she asked in a concerned tone. He certainly looked worse for wear. She couldn't help but worry how long he had been like this, weak and covered in his own vomit. He must have used up a lot of energy as it was, truthfully she was rather impressed by his stamina. If this was America she would have been in bed waiting for it to pass.

England groaned heavily in response to her question. He felt like utter shit, his throat burned and tasted awful. He wished so badly he could brush his teeth or have a nice cold drink. Anything that would help him feel better, but even thinking made him feel bad at this point. Every small movement and excessive gesture made him feel terrible.

Maddie frowned firmly. She couldn't leave him like this, he could barely speak for crying out loud. There was no way she would let him suffer and make jokes like her sister or France. She then began to remove her suit jacket and placed it on the back of the door knob. She then loosened the tie around her neck and rolled up her shirt sleeves. She may have been raised as a lady, but she knew how to get shit done. She must have gotten that tough side from England ironically.

She had simply chosen to remain neutral in the present years as she had no quarrels with other nations and enjoyed her peaceful existence. But that did not mean she was a pushover by any means. No, she simply put her strength to other uses while America tended to be rather unaware of her own strength. Capable of handling herself when need be.

She then reached up and turned on the shower for him, but let the water run until it got hot. If he got in now it would be too cold or too hot and she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. She then carefully leaned against the blonde against the wall so he would be supported. Then flushed the toilet getting rid of the contents. She doubted that the smell of his puke would make him feel any better.

She could fix the smell later with some air freshener, but she would sort that out later. She had more important things to worry about, house decorating was not mandatory. Right now England needed her help and she would do her best to make sure he was nursed back to health. Compared to America, she was more knowledgeable on first aid and medicine.

Maddie then knelt down and helped England up, allowing him to rinse his mouth out with the tap. It was gross, but necessary. Helping him blow his nose and get the disgusting aftertaste out of his mouth. It wasn't a fun job but necessary and it was helping him, making sure all of his inner spaces were cleaned. So that the bitter flavour was completely gone.

Once she was done, England sighed obviously feeling relieved to have freshened himself up a little. Gasping under his breath, having enjoyed the cold of the water after feeling so dehydrated. His wish of water had finally come true, he could finally feel some relief and feel the water washing through his brain. Attacking every pain nerve in its tracks.

Feeling relieved that England felt a little better, she decided to get down to business. She then helped him down onto the floor and helped him to strip, as he was obviously incapable of doing so himself in this moment. His clothes needed washing badly, he was covered in puke and smelled terrible. But at least she had gotten the brunt of it done so far. To make sure he was safe, she leaned him against the wall.

This way he could sit up and if he needed to puke again he could reach the loo. This way he had less chance of choking on his vomit. Though she was worried about him being cold, at least he wouldn't be gross. She had seen Arthur naked many times before, she would rather him be removed of clothes covered in body content and be naked than sit there in his own stink. The very idea alone made her cringe.

Before leaving, she turned to him with a warm smile to reassure him. "Stay put amour, I'll be right back" she promised. She wouldn't be gone long, she would simply put these in the machine and come back. She wouldn't leave him unattended for too long as she would worry too much. There was something about babying England that brought her comfort.

England looked up at her and smiled weakly, his green eyes filled with adoration and happiness. She was so sweet to him, a gentle soul. So different from her loud and often clueless sister. "Thanks love" he replied in a croak. He was so grateful to have her taking care of him like this. What would he do without her by his side, aiding him back to health with kind words.

Maddie kissed his head fondly, despite his stubborn nature England was a sweetheart deep down. He just had a hard time opening up to people or being honest out of a fear of being hurt or judged by others. She then went to do the laundry before the vomit stained his uniform. However, she left the door open just in case he may need her.

* * *

Finally, Maddie had managed to get the ball rolling. She had put the clothes in the washing machine to be cleaned up. She now had a large pint of water for him and some painkillers to ease his head. She was ready to get started and fully begin on Arthur's road to recovery, however she hoped after today he wouldn't go drinking anytime soon.

She entered the bathroom and placed the drink and pills on the window ledge. A stable place where they would not be knocked over. She then turned to the English male whom was seemingly unconscious. "Arthur?" she asked hesitantly. She really hoped he hadn't fallen asleep, smelling like vomit and sweat wasn't very appealing. There was still a lot she had to do, and she wanted to spend time with him.

Arthur looked up to smile at her wearily "Hey love" he replied. He didn't know if he was still drunk or it was the exhaustion he felt. But in this light, Maddie looked angelic. Her big violet eyes and her honey blonde waves. Standing there holding medicine and water for him like the goddess she was, feeding him the nutrients he needed to get better.

Maddie knelt down beside him holding the pint glass in one and painkillers in the other. "Here, take these" she replied sternly. They would help ease the pain and the hydration would help perk him up. It would do for now, but she could only do so much as the healing had to be done on its own. There was a reason people had limits when drinking.

Arthur took the pills from her and downed them with the water. His face a look of pleasure as he did so. The water filling his system felt so good, feeling his body slowly starting to heal again. After consuming the entire glass of water, he gasped in relief. There were no words he could find that described his need for that water.

Maddie smiled, glad he was feeling better. She took the glass from him and placed it on the ledge. The painkillers would kick in slowly, but the water would help ease the damage of his drinking. She then helped Arthur to his feet, pulling his arm over her shoulder and lifting him up. Doing an awkward dance-walk into the shower, helping him into the bath and resting him against the back of the tub.

The shower hitting his head and body, warming his body from within. England smiled pleasantly, the hot water feeling nice on his aching body. A childish grin on his face, obviously losing himself to the comfort he was in. Somehow the water felt different today, he could appreciate it more. It brought him a sense of relaxation instead of just helping him stay clean.

Canada smiled fondly at the appearance of her lover, he looked so adorable right now. She could feel the love she felt for him growing in her heart. "Does that feel good amoureux?" she teased. She grabbed the loofah from nearby and started to rub his body with soap. She needed to clean him up thoroughly, so he could get back to feeling like himself again. But she believed it was best to be gentle instead of pushy.

England hummed under his breath "Yeah" he muttered. The warmth of the hot water and her gentle scrubs felt amazing. The water had helped, and the painkillers were kicking in now. He felt like he was in heaven. Why was it France and America couldn't be this gentle to him when he was hungover? But it made him feel spoiled, to have such a sweet girl as his beloved.

Canada smiled trying not to laugh but continued to bathe him. Trying to get rid of the smell of sweat and puke on his skin. Thanks to France's impression, she took bathing and cleaning very seriously. However, she knew that England would still be feeling rough until the next day. It would take him a whole day for him to finally get back to himself. But she knew what would help cheer him up.

"Would you like pancakes later?" she asked in a slight teasing tone. Comfort food was good for any occasion, especially hangovers. I would help him feel better, and nothing was better than hot fluffy pancakes smothered in maple syrup. It always made her feel better when she was feeling down, her favourite comfort food and breakfast food.

England looked up to gaze at her with wide twinkling eyes, full of love and utter happiness. Practically imagining the pancakes in his mind, his mouth watering with utter desire. He then reached forward to hug her, soaking her shirt. "I love you Maddie" he muttered happily. Though every up and down, Maddie was there for him. During the revolutionary war and even in the modern era, she had remained his most loyal ally and now lover.

Maddie blushed at the gesture of intimate physical contact, Arthur's face was pressed into her breasts which was embarrassing. Clinging to her like a small child after a nightmare. But a small shy smile spread across her face and she rubbed his head affectionately. "I love you too maple" she replied. And she really did mean it.

**Mon cheri-Honey**

**amour-love**

**amoureux-Sweetheart**

**Author's Note:**

> Just my opinion, but I feel like Nyo Canada is WAY cuter than Nyo America.


End file.
